RockNRoll Queen
by anccid410
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by the song Rock N Roll Queen by The Subways. Rated T for some dirty dancing.


**A\N: Please listen to the song :3 I wrote this in one go and reread it once, so forgive me if there are some mistakes and please tell me if it seems stupid. Thanks :D**

You are the sun  
You are the only one  
My heart is blue  
My heart is blue for you

His sight was slightly blurred, caused by just a few glasses of fire whiskey too many. The room wasn't swaying yet, so he reckoned he'd remember at least the next half an hour of the party before he either passes out or does something incredibly stupid that he won't remember tomorrow. The atmosphere was at an all-time high and everyone was having a good time. Albus was already sloshed to death and entertaining a group of sixth years with his drunk antics. Scorpius didn't mean to brag, but the parties he and Al made were always a total success. They were seventh years, and James and Fred weren't there to steal the show anymore, so everyone wanted to be friends with the two handsome slytherins now. He would be lying if he said he minded the attention.

The door of the common room was charmed so only students fifth year and up could get in, although there was a list of the unwanted people on the door, so creeps like Andrew McLaggen couldn't enter.

It was a bit after midnight and the party was reaching its peak as the stone wall rearranged and a group of Gryffindor girls entered. Rose Weasley strutted inside, with her 'don't give a shit' attitude. Her posse of girlfriends quickly diluted as they were all being chatted up by hopeful males. The Gryffindor girls were the talk of the castle for a long time, Alice Longbottom, Al's crush since forever and an amazing chaser, Rena Smith, a muggleborn, incredibly smart with a body to die for and a long trail of broken hearts behind her. Victoire Weasley, part veela, enough said, and, of course, Rose Weasley. Now, how do you begin describing _her? _

She was, by far, the most intelligent which in her generation. But, unlike her mother, she didn't use her knowledge strictly for good. The self-proclaimed queen of detention and pranks, Rose looked after herself, nobody could try and bully her without payback. Everyone knew, Scorpius especially, how devious Rose could be in her revenge. Nobody ever messes with her. She was rebellious, loud, badass and just so carefree. Not to mention her bad girl reputation and her hot seeker body. Her wild red hair reached her waist in hazy ringlets, blue eyes were always framed with heavy black makeup, and tonight, her pouty lips were also painted black. She had her bottom lip pierced. She was wearing a tight black tank top that showed a lot of her cleavage, and a short leather skirt, with knee high black boots. She was chewing a gum obnoxiously, looking like she was bored to death, and no guy had the courage to approach her.

But it wasn't like Scorpius was just another hopeless guy, daydreaming about her while watching her from a dark corner. He was just as infamous as she was, with white blonde hair cut in a Mohawk, wearing torn clothes and smoking, being rebellious for no cause; he was the heartthrob of all the female members of the student body, and even a few female teachers. And, after all, Rose and he had quite a history of late night broom cupboard meetings that involved much more than snogging, throughout the last year and a half. They were never together though, and no one ever found out, as they always alternated between hexing, arguing and shamelessly flirting in front of other people.

Be my, be my  
be my little Rock & Roll Queen  
be my, be my  
be my little Rock & Roll Queen

He smirked and downed his glass as he slowly approached her. She looked at him curiously, a devious smile playing at her lips. She had obviously come down here for a reason, and that reason was to have some fun with Malfoy. The question was who would lead the game tonight?

''Fancy seeing you in here'' he said somewhere above her collar bone, because the music was too loud. ''A smoke?'' he held out a pack of cigarettes to her as he slipped one out with his tongue. ''Sure'' she smiled seductively, and made a show of licking her lips before taking a fag. He lit their cigs and took a long drag, then blew the smoke playfully in her face. ''Care to dance?'' he winked, while she glared at him and a fast, heavy song started playing. She scowled, but accepted, and led him to the center of the room. She started sensually swaying to the hard guitar and velvety vocal and then started throwing her head as the beat got faster, her red mane flying everywhere. He threw his head everywhere as well, mouthing the lyrics to himself. She then turned around, and started grinding against him, lit cigarette still in her mouth. She closed her eyes as he clutched her waist, and they lost themselves in the music and the hard, smoky atmosphere. Soon enough, his hands started roaming her body, sliding up and down her sides. He threw his cig on the floor, and lowered his head to her neck, half singing the lyrics, half kissing and nipping her skin. She arched to give him better access, biting her lip.

You are the sun  
you are the only one

You are so cool  
you are so rock and roll

His hand was cheekily playing with the hem of her shirt, running his fingers over her smooth skin. They were never this intimate in public before, but neither ever cared what people might think, especially not when they were together and intoxicated. A few people that were sober enough watched them with interest, but since both of them were so unpredictable, standbyers had no idea what this dance meant. Rose was grinding faster against Scorpius, her hands in his hair and everything was getting too hot and way out of control. As the song was coming to an end, he spun her around, smirked down on her and kissed her straight on the lips. She didn't even flinch, just molded into the kiss and slid her hand in his. When the song ended, everyone became aware of who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor, snogging senselessly, earning a collective gasp. Rose and Scorpius broke the kiss, grinned at each other and walked out of the common room hand in hand; ignoring everyone's confused looks and some cheering from the background.

Be my, be my  
be my little Rock & Roll Queen  
be my, be my  
be my little Rock & Roll Queen


End file.
